Dsav Kash
STAR WARS DSAV KASH’S STORY = Chapter I= '' '' Years ago on the sands of Tatooine, to children were found wandering far off in the sands. They were only young and having been in the desert, the children could die. However, they were no ordinary children. They had been trained by Jawas how to survive in the cruel heat of the desert planet. '' '' Two lands speeders saw these children, alone helpless, and oddly enough force-sensitive. As quickly as they found them the two children were transported to Jedi Training Grounds known better as Tython. As the years went speedily by so did the children’s progress eventually beginning tutelage under master Caldor and Lehn. '' '' '' ''As Dsav and Hoktor advanced to becoming Masters of the Jedi Order, the galaxy was nearing a perilous Second Great Galactic War. '' '' “Dsav, you have one new holocall”, chimed his handy mail droid. “Who is it from?” Dsav sleepily inquired. Supposed to be studying Tatooine’s natives Dsav took the pleasure forgetting about them f or a sumptuous dinner with his brother, then settled for a long nap through the scorching heat of Tatooine.. The droid simply displayed the message, tired of Dsav prolonging the inevitable holo from being seen. '' '' '' '' Dsav was a round middle –aged human male .By round I mean fat. Dsav was not tall compared to his brother but his weight made his appearance quite brawny and with the Force flowing through him he was strong. Dsav also had a beard not long but thick covering his face. His hair was in the latest fashion of senators, dignified, and clean with the shade of dark brown He wore different robes of a different color for each, never a dull mix as well he owned one battle suit. His lightsaber was unique with a somewhat elegant design, and his crystal, one of his most treasured gifts of all from his brother Hoktor as a surprise. '' '' '' Hoktor was the near opposite of Dsav. He was youthful and handsome with dirty blonde hair and extremely muscular body and strong jaw. To make his appearance near perfect was his tall height and some of a tan, a scar darted across his chin, a brutal reminder of the war.'' '' '' '' '' “Hoktor?” said Dsav, as he “journeyed” to his kitchen. You might inquire as to why I said “journeyed” to his kitchen, Dsav is a rare form of Jedi, and he believes the Force calls him to travel among different worlds in order to understand other civilizations. '' '' '' The world Dsav was on now would be called Tatooine. Dsav was interested in studying Jawa’s and Sand People. Let’s continue with where I left us off. '' '' '' '' Hoktor was out in their “yard’ which was really a circular hole in the ground with a house and two sheds, and a bantha pen for steak, hamburgers, and ,of course, milk.'' '' '' '' “Hoktor!” repeated Dsav.”What is so important you have to call me?” “I just saw a Mandalorian over across our place.” Hoktor replied wearily. “Gave him a chase but he escaped.” Hoktor said. “In this heat?” Dsav inquired. “Yea, he had a speeder and I did not.” Hoktor stated. “Well, let’s get him and see what he was doing here.”Dsav replied.'' Dismounting from his speeder Dsav noticed no footprints, or Mandalorians, only the beautiful desert skies. “Well now, it looks like the Force will have to guide us for this one Hoktor.” Dsav called calmly. “Watch for ambushes.” Hoktor mentioned. Out of nowhere a blaster erupted into Dsav’s sash. “Hey that cost me 1000 credits” said Dsav as he reeled backwards lightsaber activated. By the time Dsav looked back, Hoktor and the Mandalorian were at each other in hand to hand combat. Hoktor was taking a bruising by himself but his brother was rushing to his side. Dsav channeled the Force creating a force wave, sending the Mandalorian skyward. The Mandalorian landed with a thump. Only just realizing what had happened Hoktor was standing over him like a towering tree lightsaber extended. '' '' '' “That’s enough” Hoktor yelled to the defeated Mandalorian. The blue hue of his lightsaber beam above him. “Is it a freelancer or part of a clan?” Dsav inquired. “Let’s find out Hoktor replied. “Now we can take the helmet off or, you can “Hoktor said with a hint of annoyance. “Five, four, three, two, one.” Hoktor counted. “It’s more fun to do it this way anyway right Hoktor?”Dsav continued.'' '' '' '' '' '' Slowly the helmet came off. “It’s what.” Dsav said with some anger that this had bruised Hoktor and spied on them. “Isn’t that something, a girl beating up my brother?” Dsav said mockingly. “It was not you fighting her hand to hand now was it Dsav?” Hoktor said irritated. '' '' '' '' The female Mandalorian was nothing normal. She was a fine looking woman, who had clearly seen some combat. Her hair was long and light brown she had a tall muscular build about her and a scar which was nearly hidden by her hair. She looked as though she was not awake, her eyes were open but her mind and body lay still staring into Tatooine’s bright blue sky.'' '' '' “Sith alchemy possibly.” Dsav said nervously. “We are being watched by the sSith aren’t we Dsav?” Hoktor said shaking. “Let’s get her food and water, also put something over her eyes. The Sith are watching us….they clearly want us for something. Dsav said quietly. '' '' '' '' As Tatooine’s twin suns over the desert plains Dsav and Hoktor were healing the Mandalorian female back to life. Dsav we a Jedi Seer thus, he had healing abilities. However, this had little effect on her wasp poisoned by Sith alchemy. “Let’s give it a rest Dsav.” Hoktor said grimly. “I suppose her life is now up to the Force alone as it should be.” Dsav replied. '' '' ''The next several days went slowly for Dsav and Hoktor. '' = Chapter II= “Dsav!” called Hoktor, ‘She is waking!” The Mandalorian slowly opened her eyes. She was desperately trying to move but was shaking and her eyes never were steady. My friends, the things that one is able to see when you have encountered a Sith Sorcerer. Hallucinations have been known to fly through the victims mind long friends past emerge, ancient evils once thought destroyed come back to life, and the fear that comes to possess you. “It would be cruel let her suffer like this.” Dsav commented. “I’ll take her to the nearest medical station and let them know what transpired here.” Hoktor replied sadly. “In the meantime I think I will take a ride to Anchorhead Hoktor, may the Force be with you!’ Dsav stepped expertly ,for his weight that is, into a cantina. In his mind was the fact that h wans Hoktor were being spied on at their own humble abode. “I’ll take a Jawa ale thanks.” Dsav said the to the man responsible for the building while laying down his credits. “You do not look like you belong here with them robes and all on ye.” One of the cantina patrons rose and said drunkenly. I’m searching for a man with the name of Yenede, ever heard of him?” Dsav replied. “Yenede, oh yeah he was through here about ten minutes ago, says he was fixing to go to the spaceport.” The drunkard commented hesitantly. “Did he tell you as to why?” Dsav inquired. Yea, he did. As he did this all of the cantina patrons rose and aimed their blasters. Now readers the situation Dsav was in was nearly twenty to one even Jedi hesitate on those odds. Yenede appeared through the doors that moment. Yenede was an older male who usually wore desert garments, but today however he did not, he wore that of some Sith a great evil presence was about him. His eyes, usually light blue were now an orange hue that would terrify even the most fierce warriors. His voice spoke violence and his breath had a scent of death in it. “Now Dsav you inquired to where I was going to take you, did you not?” spoke Yenede. “Your inquiry is valid.” Dsav replied calmly. Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Category:Liftetime Member Category:Galactic Republic Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master